The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor technology. Specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to nanowire semiconductor device structures and manufacturing methods.
Currently, during the formation of the nanowire device, the material under the nanowire needs to be etched away. In conventional methods, this requires an isotropic etching process. But such an etching process makes it difficult to obtain good gate shape, such as flat gate morphology. It is especially difficult to maintain a good interface between the nanowire and the gate, which can impact the gate characteristics, and degrade device performance.